


got the life

by wingheads



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, pregnant nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: very brief glimpses into agron and nasir's life as they're expecting
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	got the life

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance this fic is very self-indulgent pls do not read if you're not into mpreg also i wrote this in two hours and the title is from a korn song i'm out of ideas ;_;

“What are you craving right now?”

Nasir looked at him with that glint in his eyes that said he was going to regret he asked. And frankly, he did.

“Your dick, Agron, I crave it.”

Agron sighed. Nasir was three months pregnant and his baby bump was just on this side of big but not big enough to warrant Nasir to wear pregnancy clothes yet. He also seemed to be hornier than usual since he started showing signs of a protruding belly, his breasts a touch bigger, too, and tender, but not noticeable to anyone other than him and Agron.

“Nasir, I’m serious.” Agron shifted on the bed so he was sitting cross-legged while Nasir was lying on his side facing him.

“ _I_ am serious.” Nasir sounded offended. “You turning down getting your dick wet is suspicious, though. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Agron answered immediately, which _was_ suspicious. So he cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s just, you haven’t been craving anything but my come these past few days and I’m worried.”

It was silly so of course Nasir laughed. “I can’t believe you. What? You’d rather I eat Pretzels dipped in ketchup?”

Agron winced.

Nasir continued. “Thought so.” Nasir then caressed his thigh, getting higher by the second and Agron shivered. “Take off your pants.”

In no time, Nasir was bouncing on Agron’s lap, his one hand supporting himself on Agron’s thigh and the other supporting his belly. It was such a pretty picture, Nasir throwing his head back, skin slick with sweat, hair bouncing on his shoulders as he rode Agron, his belly clenching at the movement, and Agron realized he might have a pregnancy kink by the way he always had to touch Nasir’s stomach, proof of life he put there. Agron would rather he come inside Nasir but Nasir lately had to insist he’d swallow Agron’s come instead and Agron was nothing but a giving husband. Whatever Nasir wanted.

*

It was in Nasir’s second trimester that he has to wear pregnancy clothes. They didn’t have to buy seeing as Spartacus has gifted them the damn things, all seven of them, ‘cause according to him, Nasir has to wear one for each day of the week, the particular day embroidered on each dress. Nasir was grateful although Agron thought Spartacus could’ve chosen T-shirts and loose pants type of pregnancy clothes. Nasir didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was eager to try them on and the first thing they did after that was go grocery shopping, because, in Nasir’s words, he was “excited to flaunt.”

They were in the middle of arguing which brand of peanut butter to buy when two seemingly excited teenagers stumbled on Nasir.

“Excuse me, miss,” the girl said, remnant of laughter in her voice, and backtracked when she took in Nasir’s appearance. Agron could only guess the stubble on Nasir’s face and lack of breasts were what gave the girl pause. “Uh, sorry, mister.”

“It’s alright.” Nasir said with a tight smile. It would’ve been the end of that but the boy had to open his mouth.

“Sorry, it’s just so hard to tell whether you’re a man or a woman when you’ve got long hair and a baby bump and wearing a freaking maternity dress in the middle of the store,” the boy said.

Agron was ready to give the boy some lecture but Nasir stopped him with a hand to his arm meanwhile the girl elbowed the boy’s side.

“Sorry, too, but you’re young and I suggest you read up on gender sensitive topics to educate yourself and avoid stereotyping next time. Have a good day.”

Agron has nothing to say to that and just followed Nasir dragging him with a hand to his arm. They ended up buying two brands of peanut butter.

*

Sex during the second trimester was tricky but Nasir was unstoppable in his quest for satiating his libido.

Nasir was on his side, baby bump getting cradled by his hand while Agron positioned himself behind him, kneeling just behind Nasir’s ass and positioning his cock right at Nasir’s entrance.

“You okay?” Agron asked, although the question was unnecessary.

“Never better.” Nasir answered anyway.

When Agron started thrusting, hands anchoring on Nasir’s hip, gentle but firm, Nasir started moaning, muffled by the pillow he was currently smashing his face in.

“Let me hear you,” Agron requested and then took Nasir’s cock in his hand just as Nasir turned to look at him, still moaning those delicious sounds that Agron kept to heart. Agron knew Nasir liked his prostate getting milked more than his cock getting jerked but Agron had to try.

Nasir came first, which was always the occurrence anyway seeing as Agron made sure of it, Nasir’s pleasure over his own. And when Agron’s thrusts kept getting out of rhythm, Nasir told him he wanted to swallow.

*

The nursery room was going well, Crixus and Naevia gifted them the crib complete with pillows and Mira gifted them the toys and decorations. They match, too, and Agron could only guess that the three of them conspired for the outcome of the nursery room.

Agron had to pointedly prevent Nasir from getting in the room once he was done painting it in light green. The smell of the paint would be bad for him.

*

Nasir’s mood swings and fatigue got worse in the third trimester and Agron soothed him with soft kisses and whispers of love although they were not always effective.

“I just love getting pregnant,” Almost shyly, Nasir said one day, apropos of nothing.

“And I love getting you pregnant.” Agron answered, kissing the back of Nasir’s neck as they lay awake in the middle of the night, cuddling.

Agron could feel Nasir smile.

“I love giving you a growing family.” Nasir said, softly and Agron could hear the words unspoken.

Agron had lost his parents in a fire and lost his brother in an accident. He was alone for a good portion of his life, without a family to call until Nasir. And Nasir made it his mission to give Agron a family he once lost. It wouldn’t be the same but Agron was one for change and for looking forward into the future.

*

“Come here and stimulate my nipples.”

Agron jolted awake in his seat, wiping the drool on his chin. Nasir was lying on his side on the bed in the labor room and he looked mildly pissed off. “What?”

“Stimulate my nipples.”

“What for?” Agron knew better than to ask but he scooted nearer the bed anyway.

“To induce my labor.”

“Is it really necessary? You’re getting C-section anyway.”

“Yeah, it’s for the baby. For breathing purposes.”

“Can I use my mouth?” Agron grinned. Nasir grinned back so he counted that as a win.

“Yes, please.”

Nasir’s breasts weren’t even an A-cup but they’re more filled out than when he wasn’t pregnant. Agron sucked and licked on one nipple and rubbed the other with his fingers while Nasir breathed heavily above him, holding onto his hair lightly.

He only stopped when their doctor walked in on them, and Agron quickly covered Nasir’s chest with the hospital blanket.

Nasir’s labor lasted 14 hours until the doctor deemed it necessary to wheel him in the operating room for the C-section. Agron was there too in his sterile get up to hold Nasir’s hand the whole way.

There was a bunch of contraptions attached to Nasir to monitor his vital signs and an oxygen mask was put on his face and an IV line on his hand.

Agron watched as the surgeon cut through Nasir’s abdomen and it was just a bonus really that Agron wasn’t afraid of needles or blood.

When the baby finally was in Nasir’s arms, he looked so happy and Agron could fucking cry. That was their baby right there. And he was so proud of Nasir for conceiving and delivering that baby into the world.

They decided to name the baby “Duro”.


End file.
